<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Small Sniff by androgynousclintbarton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085608">A Small Sniff</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton'>androgynousclintbarton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting back from his mission with Minato-Sensei, Choza-Sensei and Shibi-Senpai, Kakashi finds himself struggling to remember the events of his mission. Thankfully, Gai is there to greet him upon his return.<br/>Unfortunately, this ends up becoming a very embarrassing moment for Kakashi.<br/>Post: The lost tower</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Small Sniff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               It was weird.</p>
<p>               The mission had been simple, with no injuries and no major fights. He had completed the task given to him by Minato-sensei with ease and now they were walking past the front gates to Konoha. They were home.</p>
<p>               So why couldn’t he remember anything about his missions except for that one task he had completed?</p>
<p>               Usually he remembered everything perfectly.</p>
<p>               Even his sensei had a habit of clarifying mission details with him while he was writing his report, knowing that there were things Kakashi would remember that he might not.</p>
<p>               So why was he struggling to remember anything from his mission today?</p>
<p>               “Rival!” hearing a familiar voice calling out to him, he braced himself for impact and grunted when the full weight of Gai’s body collided into him. He wasn’t sure he would ever understand Gai’s insistence on greeting him by attempting to tackle him into the ground. “You made it home safe.”</p>
<p>               “Of course I did,” he grumbled, trying desperately to ignore the sound of snickering coming from his and Gai’s Sensei’s. They got far too much joy out of seeing him suffer. “The mission wasn’t even hard.”</p>
<p>               Usually he would want Gai to finish with the hug by this time and pull away, allowing him to have his personal space back. Today, however, he feels himself reaching out to wrap his arms around Gai’s shoulders. Returning his hug for the first time since they had become friends.</p>
<p>               “Kakashi?”</p>
<p>               “Don’t ruin it.” he grumbled, hiding his face in Gai’s shoulder. It was embarrassing. He was a shinobi who had just completed his first real mission outside of the village since becoming a chunin, and here he was. Hugging his best friend like a child.</p>
<p>               Nothing made sense today and he needed something to help ground him back to reality. Something that he couldn’t forget. That couldn’t be taken away from him no matter what.</p>
<p>              </p>
<p>               Burying his face into Gai’s shoulder, he closed his eyes and focused. Breathing in and out slowly, he took in the scent that permeated the area around him. Grass. Fresh grass stained onto an old jumpsuit, mixed in with a soft hint of sweat.</p>
<p>               Usually he hated the second scent. It was disgusting and specifically strong on Gai after a long day of training.</p>
<p>               Today, however, it was a smell that helped focus. Made him feel grounded and safe, like there was nothing wrong in the world for just a little while. Just while he stood here with Gai pressed up against his body in a tight hug.</p>
<p>               It’s too good to pass up, so he allowed himself one more sniff. A sharp inhail of breath that allows Gai’s scent to take over. Blocking out every worry and fear he had since waking up without any recollection of what he had done during his mission.</p>
<p>               Of course, that didn’t last long.</p>
<p>               “R-rival,” his shoulders stiffened when Gai spoke up. “Did you just-sniff me?”</p>
<p>               Behind him he can hear Minato-sensei collapsing into a fit of laughter, followed closely behind a soft ‘this is precious’ from Choza-sensei.</p>
<p>               There’s already plans brewing in his mind to get the pair back after this. It might get him into a bit of trouble, but he was sure he could do something to the BBQ shop. That would certainly get back at Choza-Sensei for thinking this was at all funny.</p>
<p>               “Rival?”</p>
<p>               Kakashi doesn’t respond. Instead he simply buries his face deeper into Gai’s shoulder and tries desperately to ignore the laughter behind him. He hadn’t thought today could possibly get any weirder or worse, and yet her he was.</p>
<p>               Suffering the inevitable teasing of his Sensei for weeks to come.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>